


Wrong Side Of The Galaxy

by TheGravekeeper



Series: Fandomstuck [2]
Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom, Homestuck, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Fandomstuck, Homestuck fandom mentioned, Star Trek(multiple series equals multiple fandoms), Star Wars (multiple series equals multiple fandoms), no homestuck charactors in this, using the tag for fandomstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGravekeeper/pseuds/TheGravekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star War and Star Trek decide to race, but run into a certain federation ship. Now they need help, and to explain how two teenagers can survive the unforgiving vacuum of space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started with a simple bet, winner of the race got to be referred to as “Star” for a week. That’s how Star Trek and Star Wars found themselves in a no hold bar race against each other at warp speed on their homemade vessels. The speed they were travelling at making is seem like the two were racing in a tube of bright blue water. They didn’t notice much else save for the images on their respective screens, which held the video conversation they were having while racing. Neither saw the need to look up from their current conversation, as their dashboards held radars that alerted them whenever something was flying their way.

Said race was standard for them. Much to the amusement of each of their families this occurred roughly two weeks, both building better and faster ships before the next race. This time had Star Trek’s newest motorcycle design, and Star War’s newest engine upgrade against each other in their high speed drag race.

Trek on his motorcycle closely resembling the one from his first movie that Kirk had given away before going to the academy.

Wars in her Anakin inspired pod racer, lightning blazing as she pulled ahead of the other fandom.

“Yeah, bitch! That titles mine!” War’s laugh crackled through Trek’s headphones.

He revved his engines a she took the lead by less than a foot.

**

Jim Kirk looked at his bridge crew with mild amusement. Chekov was humming under his breath, and working out advanced problems, every few minutes nudging a half-asleep Sulu to check his work. The pilot didn’t have much to do while they were in warp, except monitor the screen in front of him. Everything was actually peaceful for once in their five-year mission. No Red lights, no alarms, they weren’t even running from something, or racing to save a planet. Jim looked behind him as the sound of the turbolift door sounded. He caught sight of his first officer with a padd in his hands, _checking over one of his experiments_ , Jim guessed.

“How’re your plants doing Mr. Spock?” He said as the vulcan came to stand at his side.

“Satisfactory.” Was the response he got as Spock continued to work on the padd.

“We still good for chess tonight?” He let himself smile as he saw Spock’s eyebrow twitch.

“Of course,” He tapped the screen once more before continuing,”I came to request we work in my cabin, as we both have reports and I do not believe you will complete yours on your own.”

Jim saw the corner of Spock's mouth twitch. _Damn bastard. Leave one report to the last minute and he never lets it go._

Jim opened up to answer but a sudden, “Fuck you that was one time!” that sounded oddly like his own voice filled the cabin.

The bridge crew turned to look at their captain in shock. Spock arched an eyebrow at what he thought was Jim’s outburst.

“I swear that wasn’t me.” Jim said to all of them, as he met their confused looks. They all looked around trying to identify where the sound was coming from.

“Just because you’re losing doesn’t mean you have to get defensive, Trekkie.” A higher voice sounded from what they now realized were the speakers built into the hull.

The revving of an engine closely followed by a triumphant ‘ha’ came over the sound system _, that sounds like my bike from before the academy_ Jim thought to himself.

“You fucking hobgoblin!” The higher voice yelled. The speakers sounded like they were put next to a blow torch in engineering. “Eat sand fucker!”

The sound of sputtering came through the speakers next.

Through the observation window _two somethings_ looked as if they were slowly passing the Enterprise. The ship was in warp, and in uncharted space where no one had any business being, just the same a _chariot_ -Kirk guessed- made of metal, and a motorcycle along with their riders were passing the massive ship.

A laugh from the higher voice filled the bridge, which had gone deathly silent as everyone watched the two people pass by. From what he could see one of them- the one on the motorcycle- had a red shirt, and brown hair. The one in the lead had a helmet on and a light beige tunic.

The higher voice gave a quick “Take that greenie.” before pulling farther ahead.

The crew watched as the motorcycle fired something that looked like a photon torpedo - _but surely not actually a photon torpedo_ Jim thought- at the metal chariot. The shot made contact and the motorcycle started catching up with the chariot.

A surprised scream of “That’s cheating!” Followed the blast as one of the chariots engines were hit.

“You made fun of my blood! And besides we never agreed on that.” Said the voice that resembled Kirk's, but this time they had Spock’s speech patterns.

“Fine, you win.” The apparent driver of the chariot said, their tone holding a grudging defeat.

“Hell yeah I do,” a smile was heard in the other person’s voice, “De-warp and mark it? Possibly fix your heap?”

“I guess. The engines are smoking up a storm,” a heavy sigh was heard,” you want to count down?”

“Get ready to stop warp with them Mr.Sulu. Everyone prepare for contact” Jim said, slipping into ‘captain’ mode.

“Aye.” Sulu responded, hands ready at the controls.

Jim commed Scotty, “Mr. Scott. We’re about to engage two individuals with two separate vessels. One vessel has been shot with an apparent photon torpedo, ready a dock for repairs.”

“How can tha’ be? We’re in warp!” The Scotsman's disbelieving voice answered. 

“I’m aware, Mr.Scott. Believe me we’re going to handle it.” Jim responded.

“Aye, Sir.” The scotsman’s voice came back sounding uncertain.

 _Should I get Bones down here?_ Giving the idea some thought, Jim decided that yes, yes he should.

“Hey Bones we’re going to need you to the bridge.” Was the simple order.

“What the hell did you do now! We’re in warp, Jim.” Can the annoyed and somewhat disbelieving voice of the chief medical officer.

“It’s not me Bones. Someone’s been shot.” Sulu looked back at Jim as a, ‘yeah I guess I’ll count’ came through the speakers.

“On my way.” The connection ended.

At the same time not-Jim said, “Three, two, one. Coming out of warp….Now.” The two ships slowed down in front of the enterprise before leaving the stream of warp. Sulu made sure that the Enterprise stopped before the two, and that they were a safe distance from the two potential threats.

**

Coming to a stop beside each other, Trek and Wars got off their ships and flew towards each other. Star Trek brought out his Padd and stylus, opening the proper programs before handing it to Star Wars.

She started to write out; ‘I, Star Wars, hereby acknowledge that you, Star Trek, will be referred to as ‘Star’ by our families, and whoever else may know of our sgreement. However as to our agreement I will continue to call you ‘Trekkie’, because we both know that can of worms shouldn’t be opened again.’ She nodded before reluctantly signing their agreement and handing the device back to Trek.

“I, Star Trek, accept these terms, and look forward to our next race.’ He wrote and then signed before he turned off the screen. They each reached out and shook hands before all formality was lost.

“Man, I thought you had me there!” Trek exclaimed via pesterchum as they went over to check Wars’ engines.

“I did, but you _had_ to shoot didn’t you? Here have some of this” She typed back, handing over one of the snacks she brought with her to Trek. Trek’s response was interrupted by a light on her helmet going off. “Hold on someone’s contacting me.”

Seeing the message she typed a quick, “Oh shit you better see this,” before adding him to the new conversation.

**

Jim ordered Uhura to contact the two people -they were close enough to make out vaguely human shapes now- through any means. She had reported finding an ancient looking code for chatting through text, before sending a message.

Bones had came to stand at Jim’s other side and asked Uhura to see if they needed medical assistance.

The bridge was tense as the conversation started, even more so when the two turned towards them after a few replies.

**

-NCC-1071 has started pestering newageWar-

NCC-1071: This is the USS. Enterprise of the Federation. We request that you state your business in an uncharted region of space.

newageWar: Oh Fuck.

newageWar: Hold on one sec.

-newageWar has added finalFrontier to the conversation-

newageWar: Hey Trekkie

newageWar: I believe this is your area of expertise.

finalFrontier: What are you talking about?

NCC-1071: Do either of you require medical or mechanical assistance?

finalFrontier: oh, that. Enterprise, where are you.

NCC-1071: If you look behind you you’ll see our ship. We must ask again, do either of you need medical or mechanical assistance?

newageWar: You guys have tape? or a blow torch?

newageWar: I forgot mine like, 5 parsecs away

NCC-1071: We have an engineering block.  Our scanners are showing that one of you requires medical assistance.

newageWar: Well, it’s not me.

******

Star Wars turned to her friend who had gone rather pale during the conversation. She rolled her eyes before continuing the message.

******

newageWar: I think Trekkie here needs a little help.

NCC-1071: Very well, we are warping you now.

newageWar: Thanks.

newageWar: Hey! dont forget our ships, yeah? we worked real hard on em’

NCC-1071: Of course, they will be on board.  

**

With that Star Trek and Star Wars were surrounded in white rings before the scenery changed around them and they landed in a room with two other people dressed like Star Trek.

**

She turned to her friend only to find him on the floor, looking ashen and sweating. His breathing-if you could still call it that- was laboured and it sounded as if it was being blown through a straw.

 _Oh fuck_ , Wars realized that her friend hadn’t just gone pale,but that he was having a allergic reaction. _Probably to my food._ “Shit, shit, shit. I need a medic!” She called to the two sitting at the weird desk, “Don’t just sit there! He’s having an allergic reaction! Help me!”

She dropped beside her friend and tried to get his attention, “ C’mon Trekkie, you’ll be ok.”

“B-bones!” Came the rushed painful sounding response.

“Bones?” She looked up at the two shocked people again, “Bones! I need Bones! Whoever they are, get them here now!”

******


	2. Rise And Shine

**

Something was wrong, Trek’s vision was black  and his throat felt dry and scratchy. _Ah, fuck. What the hell did I drink this time?_ He groaned, the sound coming from low in his throat, sounding more like a growl. His mouth felt like it had cotton in it. _What was I even doing last night? What am I working on? Engines? When’s the race?_ He thought to himself. _Am I hungover? Feels like it._ He sighed and decided that it was time to face the world.

“Computer, wha’tha star date?” He called to his computer, assuming that he was on his own planet or at the very least in an engineering dock.

“What happend, kid?” A gruff southern voice answered instead of the smooth programmed voice Trek expected. _God damn it, Gen. Always fucking with my settings, Bones is not a voice you want to wake up to._

Star Trek gave a frustrated sigh, “Computer. Star date, c’mon. I feel like I just drank two litres of chocolate milk, mixed with some kind of moonshine,” he swiped his hand over where his desk should’ve been, only to hit a rail, “What the fuck?” His eyes snapped open and he met the firm scowl of one Leonard ‘Bones’ McCoy. Trek swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

“Glad you’re with the living kid.” The doctor said while looking back at a padd in his hands, seemingly unaware of the fandom’s panic. Star Trek’s eyes widened. _What’s going on here._ The fandom thought.

“Bones?!” Trek shrieked, springing up from the sick bay bed he was on. He managed to promptly fall on his face when he failed to untangle his legs from the rough sheets.

He gingerly up to his feet, and backed away from the doctor, “Ok, very funny RIck and or Morty. Hologram world. Haha, I get it this is payback for replacing your portal gun with a bubble gun, but I have to fix up my ship,” those too never know when something’s gone too far. He walked back towards the ‘doctor’, inspecting what he thought was admittedly impressive programming.

“Kid?” Bones’ face wore a look of confusion. _Wow they did a really good job,_ Trek thought as he reached out to touch the ‘hologram’. Upon making contact with the man’s hand he was assaulted with thoughts and emotions from the _-totally not a hologram, holy shit!-_ doctor.

Trek’s eyes widened as he backed away from the very real McCoy in front of him. _Ok, no big deal. We’ll just get to an airlock and jump._ He looked around the limited space, a curtain had been pulled around his bed blocking everything apart from the two foot space around it. He looked at the chair next to his bed he then took notice that his friend was nowhere in the space. _Ok, so I’ll find her and then we’ll go to an airlock and jump._

His plan was interrupted when the whoosh of sick bays door opened and two sets of footsteps were heard briskly walking towards Star Trek and doctor McCoy.

“C’mon Spock. I just want to check on the kid!” Star Trek heard Jim Kirk’s voice. The fandom glanced towards the still confused McCoy, a new plan forming in his head.

“Captain, he is most likely resting.” Spock’s voice answered in an almost bored sounding manner.

_Oh fuck no, not good. This is very not good. Ok, when they open the curtain I run, find Wars and we haul ass to an airlock._ He took a breath as the curtain started rustling and with one last glance at McCoy, he flew past the curtain, and out the sick bay doors. Using his flight powers to their full advantage. _God Tier flight has never been better,_ he thought as the doors ‘whooshed’ closed.

**

Jim had been having a hell of a day. He checked off all the weird shit that had been going on in his head, _first, two teenagers in some kind of space drag race are found with weapons in an unknown part of space, secondly one of them has an allergic reaction to rebel one of his own, third the kid was wearing a Starfleet uniform,_ he ran a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose as he went. Now his commanding officer was trying to lecture him about, "l _etting the child rest, captain,”_ and, _“nothing will be achieved by going to sickbay, Jim.”_

“C’mon Spock. I just want to check on the kid,” he rolled his eyes, “you know ask Bones about his status.”

“He is most likely resting.” Spock’s voice answered, mildly annoyed. Jim rolled his eyes.

He reached towards the curtain pulling it back and about to step through when a flash of red rushed past both officers and out of sick bay.

“Kid, wait!” Jim turned towards Bones as the older man shouted.

“Uh, Bones? What was that?” Kirk asked, beyond confused.

“That was our guest, and he’s not in any kind of shape to be moving like that.” He cursed and regarded the padd in his hand which Jim assumed had the kid’s medical records on it.

“Captain, might I suggest we bring the child back here?” Spock raised his eyebrow at the other officers.

“Yes, of course. You go left I’ll go right?” Jim said over his shoulder, both of them already running to the doors.

_The day keeps getting better and better._ The young captain thought as him and Spock went in different directions in search of the teenager.

**

Chekov was whistling to himself, on his way to the turbolift when he heard heavy painful sounding breathing. _Why is someone panting?_

He looked around and noticed a red sleeve poking out from behind a corner. He walked towards the person, the heavy breathing _-wheezing-_ getting louder the closer he got.

“Excuse me, are you hurt?” Chekov called out as he neared the person. He was caught off guard by the pounding of shoes running down the hall behind him, Captain Kirk passing by in a blur. That was strange, wonder what’s going on now.

The person jumped, then turned around, their eyes wide, they looked to be in their late teens.  The teenager had a green tinge to his skin, and dark brown hair, which looked like it had been in a neat bowl cut at one point but was now overgrown and shaggy.

“Chekov! No, I’m fine.” Came the half-shouted answer. _He sounds like the captain,_ Chekov thought as he heard footsteps running back in their direction.

“Chekov! Grab him!” Captian Kirk shouted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm already working on the next chapter. Please leave a comment and have a good day/week c:


	3. Med Bay And Calling Home

Jim had been having a hell of a day. He checked off all the weird shit that had been going on in his head, _ first, two teenagers in some kind of space drag race are found with weapons in an unknown part of space, secondly one of them has an allergic reaction to rebel one of his own, third the kid was wearing a Starfleet uniform.  _ He ran a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. Beside him Spock was talking in a way the left Jim feeling like he was being scolded by one of his teachers. He tuned back into what the other man was saying. 

Now his commanding officer was trying to lecture him about,  _ ‘letting the child rest, captain,”  _ and, _ “nothing will be achieved by going to sickbay, Jim.”  _

“C’mon Spock. I just want to check on the kid,” he rolled his eyes, “you know ask Bones about his status.” 

“He is most likely resting.” Spock’s voice answered, mildly annoyed.

Jim rolled his eyes,  _ you said that already _ he thought to himself as he reached towards the curtain. He pulled it back and was about to step through when a flash of red rushed past both officers and out of sick bay. 

“Kid, wait!” Bones shouted. Jim turned in time to see his friend with his hand reached out, looking as if he was about to follow the unknown blur.

“Uh, Bones? What was that?” Kirk asked, beyond confused. 

“That was one of the kids, and he’s not in any kind of shape to be moving like that.” He cursed and regarded the padd in his hand which Jim assumed had the kid’s medical records on it. 

“Captain, might I suggest we bring the child back here?” Spock raised his eyebrow at the other officers. 

“Yes, of course. You go left I’ll go right?” Jim said over his shoulder, both of them already running to the doors. 

_ The day keeps getting better and better.  _ The young captain thought as him and Spock went in different directions in search of the teenager. 

**

Chekov was whistling to himself, on his way to the turbolift when he heard heavy painful sounding breathing.  _ Why is someone panting? _

He looked around and noticed a red sleeve poking out from behind a corner. He walked towards the person, the heavy breathing - _ wheezing _ \- getting louder the closer he got. 

“Excuse me, are you hurt?” Chekov called out as he neared the person. He was caught off guard by the pounding of shoes running down the hall behind him, Captain Kirk passing by in a rush.  _ That was strange, wonder what’s going on now.  _

The person jumped, then turned around, their eyes wide, they looked to be in their late teens.  The teenager had a green tinge to his freckled skin. His dark brown hair  looked like it had been in a neat bowl cut at one point but was now overgrown and shaggy. His eyes, wide with shock, were a dark brown, but had flecks of blue that reminded the young russian of stars.  

“Chekov! No, I’m fine.” Came the half-shouted answer.  _ He sounds like the captain,  _ Chekov thought as he heard footsteps running back in their direction. 

“Chekov! Grab him!” Captain Kirk shouted. Chekov, though confused, wasted no time in complying, he grabbed the the red-shirt and held on as the person started to struggle. 

**

Jim ran down the white hall, looking for any hint of the teenager.  _ How the hell is the kid so fast!  _ He thought to himself as he ran past Chekov, who was was talking to a red shirt. He heard Chekov’s voice followed by an unfamiliar one. 

His quick footsteps stopped momentarily before he turned back around. 

He called out, “Chekov! Grab him!”

Chekov looked up in surprise but promptly followed the order. 

“No!” The teenager yelled as he tried to run past Chekov, but the russian grabbed his arm before he could get to far. He huffed out a, “Damnit Pavel! Let go!” 

Kirk joined Chekov and together they held the teen. He pulled against them with surprising strength that reminded the young captain of sparring with Spock.

Kirk touched his command badge, which doubled as a communicator, with the hand that wasn’t trying to hold the teen in place, “Spock, we got him. We could really use your help, kids’ strong.” 

“On my way.” Came the curt answer, followed by the echo of fast approaching footsteps coming towards them.

“Vypusk!” The teen yelled, startling the two officers and giving the teen a chance to break free. He turned a corner and ran right into Spock, who stumbled back in surprise. The teen however lost his balance and fell hard. He cursed under his breath, “Fuck.”

He struggled to get to his feet, but before he could fully right himself Spock pinched his neck and the kid fell back to the floor, unconscious. 

**

Leonard looked up as he approached his newest patient's bed with his padd in hand. The biobed had given him all of the teeanger’s readings; the scans had shown that he was a half vulcan, half human hybrid. His long list of allergies rivaled Jim’s; a feat which Leonard thought, though he would never say it out loud, was impressive.

He noticed the teenagers friend on a foreign device, muttering to herself. The closer he got the more clear the muttering became; although no less confusing to the doctor. She was talking to a hologram of a male klingon.

The klingon had a thick beard and mustache. He had a silver sash, a yellow shirt, and what looked like a starfleet badge pinned to his chest; much to Leonard’s utter confusion. The charismatically intense klingon gaze of a was somewhat marred by the amused expression he wore and his open body language.  

_ What the hell,  _ thought a shocked McCoy,  _ I’ll have to tell Jim later.  _

_ “Listen, moof-milker, I can’t tell you where we are cuz’ I don-,”  _ she abruptly started to cough.

_ “Are you ok?”  _ The klingon asked, concerned. 

She waved him off and took out a blue L-shaped device with a metal cylinder sticking out the top from one of her sash’s metal compartments. She uncapped it, held it to her mouth and inhaled; a small hiss accompanied the movement. She repeated this a few times before she recapped it and put the thing-  _ old style asthma inhaler  _ Bones’ mind supplied- away. 

_ “I have to tell them something, chep ‘etlh. They’re bound to notice you’re gone.”  _ Before the hologram could continue the young woman interrupted. 

” _ No! No, don’t tell them,”  _ she bit her lip,” _ Give me one day before you tell. Please.” _

_ “One day. I’m not getting in trouble for your stupidity. End transmission.”  _ He said sternly before he disappeared. 

She took off her ever present helmet, freeing her thick chin length auburn hair. She put the circular device into the brown pouch on her belt. She heaved a heavy sigh and looked at the ceiling, as she ran her hands through her hair. 

She glanced at the young vulcan and sighed, “come on, you idiot. We gotta’ get out of here.”

Leonard cleared his throat as he fully entered the area. She looked towards him while giving a little wave. 

“Hey,” She said tiredly. 

“He wake up yet?” He asked, looking at the prone teenager. 

“Nope, Not even a stir,” she kicked her legs in front of her, “you know I’m actually impressed that you found something that he’s not allergic to, even at home that’s a challenge.”

“Kid, my friend almost has the exact same allergies as yours.” He huffed as he thought about all the times Jim’s allergies had been a hassle to deal with. 

“You mean Jim Kirk, right?” The question was unexpected.

“How do you know Jim?” Leonard asked, surprise coloured his tone.  _ It’s hardly a rare occurrence,  _ he thought to himself as the _ ‘Niro incident’  _ came to mind.

“I don’t really, but  _ lens-flare  _ over here _ ,”  _ she jabbed a thumb towards the unconscious teenager, “talks about him constantly, well both versions,” She paused to think before continuing, “actually he talks about all of you. He rants about weird shit when he’s drunk, it’s actually kind of funny.” 

Not knowing what to say, Leonard simply nodded;  _ what does she mean ‘other versions’? Does this have to do with old Spock? _

The slightly green teenager had begun to stir as the two were talking. His brow pinched together and let out a low groan.  _ Kids probably sore, damn Vulcan strength, _ Leonard thought as he commed his own friend with a press to the badge on his chest. “He’s waking up. Jim, I’m guessing you want to ask him a few questions?” 

Jim’s voice answered, _ “Thanks, Bones. Spock and me are on the way. Kirk, out.”   _

**

Star Trek felt consciousness slowly returning. The feel of uncomfortable sheets, the smell of a sterilized sickbay, the sound of voices and, as he tried to open his eyes, a painfully bright light. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned.  _ Ugh, ok, count of three and I’ll try again. One, two, three.  _  He forced his eyes open and was greeted with McCoy’s scowl and his friend’s smug expression. Star Wars had one eyebrow raised, smile forming on her face. ‘ _ Don’t you fucking say it’  _ he tried to say with a glare in Star Wars’ direction.

“Well, good morning Trekkie.” He groaned at his friend’s falsely cheery tone. 

_ You piece of shit,  _ thought Trek vehemently. He glared at his friend while she just smiled back. Before he could say anything Trek heard someone clear their throat, he turned towards the grumpy southern doctor and quirked an eyebrow in a way he knew looked like Spock. He saw the doctor suppress a shudder at how similar the look was.

“Listen, kid. I don’t know what’s going on but you’re both going to be asked some questions.” 

**

Jim walked quickly to the med bay, not stopping as he usually would to chat with any of the crew. He barely registered the  _ swoosh  _ of the sickbay doors as he stormed up to where Bones was standing with a padd in his hand. 

“Bones. Where is he?” Jim said, frustrated. 

“Hello, Jim. My days fine, thanks.” Bones sighed when Jim didn’t return the usual snark. He sighed and motioned for Jim to follow, “C’mon. they’re both in my office.”

Upon entering the too small office Jim was met with the sight of the teenager with the two teenagers glaring at each other. He looked at Bones over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow in question, his friend just rolled his eyes and shook his head.  _ Just like when Spock and me fight.  _

“Listen, it doesn’t matter what you think because I called em’ already.” The one Jim had come to know simply as ‘Wars’ said as she folded her arms.

“I don’t care,” the other said, face void of all emotion, “I had it handled. Your decision was illogical.” 

“It was perfectly ‘logical’, Greenie. You just don’t want to admit it,” Wars scoffed.

Jim heard Bones clear his throat and the two teenagers turned towards the officers. The one in the red shirt’s face immediately coloured, the mask of apathy cracking under JIm’s gaze, Wars’ face remained smug at her friend’s obvious discomfort. Jim looked at Bones who just shook his head. 

**

As Trek and Wars sat in front of Bones and Kirk and listened to them drone on and on,  _ and on,  _ the reality of their current situation dawned on him.  _ Wars called Gen,  _ Trek realised,  _ he’ll tell Ma’ and everyone. We’re so fucked,  _ he groaned. 

Kirk looked at him oddly, “is there something you disagree with?” 

“Yeah, like the fact that we’re only allowed around the ship with an escort,” Wars grumbled under her breath.

“Wait, what?” Trek quickly turned to look at his friend, “we’re what?”

“Essentially being babysat,” Wars said with a grimace, she crossed her arms are glared at Kirk,  “like toddlers.”

The Starfleet officers, to their credit, didn’t look the least bit fazed by his friends glare. An impressive feat considering that Trek himself usually had to at least look away form her. 

Trek rolled his eyes at Wars, “they’re just doing their jobs,” he tried to explain.

_ What was she expecting? We’re two strangers that just showed up,  _ Trek kept his face blank as he noticed Kirk had started to look at him. 

“You two are mysterious teenagers who should’ve been dead in space,” Bones said as he fixed Wars with ‘ _ no nonsense’ look _ , “so, yeah. You two are going to be watched.”

Before Wars could argue and make their situation worse Trek cut in, “Who our escorts are going to be?” 

The tree Starfleet officers relaxed.  _ They’re probably glad at least one of us is being cooperative,  _ Trek thought to himself. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the stiff medical bed, but his relaxation was short lived as Jim Kirk’s voice rang out.

Kirk tapped his badge, “Mr.Spock, please come down to the med bay. Our two ‘guests’ have been informed of their situation.”

“Of course, captain.” Spock’s voice sounded. 

Trek’s eyes snapped open and his mind began racing a mile a minute,  _ why would Spock be watching us? He’s second in command.  _

Wars quirked an eyebrow while looking at Kirk, “Mr. Spock?”

“My first officer,” Kirk said without hesitation, “he will be looking after you for the remained of your time on this ship.” 

“Both of us?” Wars asked, her mouth twisted as if she had just tasted something awful. She uncrossed her arms and sat up straighter. Her eyes were narrowed and Trek could tell she was not happy with the situation.

“No, Mr. Spock will be looking after, er,” Kirk paused, “sorry I don’t think we got your name.” 

“Trek,” the redshirted fandom supplied. He purposely looks away from his friend; lest her expression cause him to laugh.  _ It’s funny when it’s not aimed at you,  _ he thought as he focussed on Kirk. 

“Mr. Spock will be looking after Trek, and I will be looking after you,” the captain said, once again looking at Wars. 

“I don’t wanna be watched,” Wars complained, “c’mon Trekkie let's go spar.” 

“You will not.” Bones said, joining the conversation. He quickly putting away his Padd. He held Wars eyes before he turned his piercing gaze on Trek, “you aren’t passed to spar.”

_ Damn doctors,  _ Trek thought. He scowled as he held eye contact with the doctor, “I’m fine.” 

Bones raised his eyebrow, challenging the fandoms to argue, “Oh, really? Because last time I checked, I’m the doctor. You aren’t going anywhere until I’m sure your condition is stable,” Bones said; tone making it obvious he wouldn’t argue any further. 

Kirk sat to the side and out of the doctor’s way, Trek knew he had been on the receiving end of this kind of talk before.  _ His accent doesn’t help,  _ Trek thought as he grimaced,  _ he sounds like mom does when she’s lecturin’.  _ Trek slumped, defeated, and tried to ignore the stifled laughter from Wars. It was then that Spock let himself into the doctor’s small office. 

“I don’t know why you’re laughing. You can’t go either,” Bones said casually. 

Trek perked up at this. He turned to look, smugly, at his friend as he stuck his tongue out at her. 

Was’ grin immediately slipped from her face, instead it was replaced by a deep frown. She sat up straighter and gave McCoy a challenging look, “what d’you mean?”

“You have symptoms of asthma,” McCoy replied. He ran the tricorder over Wars and frowned deeply at the readings, “and this says you have smoke inhalation.” 

“Yeah, and?” Wars said, confused. Her eyebrows drew together, “I’ve had breathing problems for as long as I can remember. There was an, er,  _ unfortunate _ situation. Turns out volcanic ash and lungs don’t go together real well.”

McCoy and Kirk looked at her in open disbelief, their eyebrows nearly reached their hairline, while Jim opened his mouth to say something before a  _ look  _ from McCoy made him shut it again. Spock’s eyebrow merely twitched, but Trek could tell he was just as shocked as his counterparts. What brought Trek up short was the spark of curiosity in the half-vulcan’s eyes. 

_ Don’t get her started on it,  _ the fandom pleaded silently. However, when Spock took a breath and began to talk Trek couldn’t help but groan to himself. 

“I do not understand,” he started. His head tilted a fraction of a centimetre, “there must have been a doctor nearby at the time of your accident.”

“Well sure. My dad's kinda a healer,” she responded with a shrug. She picked up her helmet and put it on again, she took her time adjusting the dark chin strap. The light reflected off of the orange visor, making it difficult to see her face. She took a deep breath before she quietly continued, “course’ he was the who I was fightin’.”

A tense silence filled the small office. Bones and Kirk shifted awkwardly and Trek took that as his cue to stand up and grab his friend's arm. 

“Alright, we’re going to the gym so she can punch stuff. Hopefully not me,” he said as he smiled a very  _ Jim  _ esque smile. Before Bones could protest he continued, “and I’ll be watching from the sidelines. If that’s agreeable with you, Doctor McCoy?” 

The tension of the room gave way as McCoy waved his hand in a dismissive manner. He looked pointedly at Kirk and Spock before he continued, “you two make sure nothing happens. Now, get out of my med bay.”

Wars smiled gratefully at Trek and, along with Spock and Kirk, they left medbay and started towards the turbolift. 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....kinda forgot about this, but I found it on my computer again, so thats nifty. I'll try and update more but I'm real busy with school and work. 
> 
> Please tell me what your think, an have a great day/week!! c: c:

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this. I'd really like to hear what you think of this, so please leave a comment.
> 
> If you like fandomstuck stories I have another one as well for Homestuck and Supernatural. 
> 
> Have a good day/week everyone c:


End file.
